


【泰悠】草莓抹茶

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 就是小破車ABO/雙A
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 13





	1. 正文

  
屋里弥漫着酸到不行的草莓味，中本悠太刚从十层下来开门就闻到了，不禁觉得搞笑难道该生气不是自己吗？

成员们在客厅对自己使眼色点点头让他们都散了，往浓郁的草莓园走去。

敲门等了会门开启，对上那委屈的双眸中本悠太忍不住笑抬手拍拍那个粉色脑袋，和信息素味道挺合的。

“悠太”李泰容往后退让中本悠太进房

门阖上略苦的抹茶就散落在空气中，李泰容吸吸鼻子明明都是Alpha为什么就觉得中本悠太特别好闻？

草莓不再酸开始散发出甜味，和微苦的抹茶混在一起。

“我不想这样营业，但公司...”李泰容说完屋内明显的开始变酸

“没关系的，你和我营业大家一眼不就看出来我们在谈恋爱”中本悠太理性说着略苦的气味让人沉淀下来

“可是...”李泰容皱皱眉还想反驳

“没有可是，你看向我的那满满的爱意谁看不出啊？”

事实被说中李泰容噘嘴一脸不开心的样子，只有在自己面前才特别孩子气的家伙，中本悠太笑了笑张开手

“做爱吗？”

成年人的爱情没有什么是打一炮不能解决的，如果不行就两炮。

中本悠太扯过李泰容把人按在床上亲吻，舌尖互相探入对方唇齿，两个Alpha接吻就像是比试相互较劲。

中本悠太感觉到舌头被不重不轻的咬了口，草莓味越来越甜腻，捏着李泰容下颚伸舌头在他的口腔横扫一番。

口中的较劲像是赢了，没想到李泰容直接探入中本悠太的背心里搓揉胸部，最近在健身腹肌的线条还没完全成形胸部倒是大了不少，脆弱的乳尖被指甲反覆玩弄时不时的被捏住拉扯，中本悠太觉得胸部变大一部分是李泰容帮的忙。

停止亲吻压住李泰容肆虐的手，马上就一副受了天大委屈的模样。

“.....我这辈子就栽在你身上了”中本悠太自暴自弃的脱去背心

胸前两个乳尖被玩的翘挺，压低身子把敏感的胸部凑到对方嘴边，湿软的舌头立刻缠上吸允，腰间被李泰容扣住翻转换了位置。

李泰容趴在自己身上嘴里叼着那小小的乳粒啃咬，又小又平坦也不会流出乳汁中本悠太不懂李泰容为何这么眷恋自己的胸部，放任李泰容吸啜等人满意了就会用亮晶晶的眼睛看着中本悠太。

李泰容捻着中本悠太的乳尖搓揉抬头和他接吻，似讨好的模样李泰容张着嘴由中本悠太占领，像是吃了颗饱满多汁的草莓。

中本悠太从床头翻出润滑还有草莓味的套子，沾了些润滑往屁股送虽然不是第一次这样做但还是会紧张。

穴口沾满足够的润滑才用手指插入，李泰容就在一旁抚着阴茎看中本悠太扩张，暗下的眼眸和紧抿的双唇中本悠太才觉得李泰容是个Alpha。

平时李泰容爱撒娇气味又那么甜怎么看都像个Omega，第一次做爱不是没思考过谁上谁下的问题，当李泰容红着眼眶喊疼时中本悠太就败下阵自觉的给自己润滑。

放入两根手指开始缓慢抽插，李泰容倒了下来在中本悠太的颈窝出蹭着，手贴心的撸着中本悠太勃发的阴茎。

同为男性知道怎么舒服，包皮系带被轻轻摩擦，李泰容弯腰舔着阴茎根部手来套弄圆润的头部，时不时刺激下尿道口。

中本悠太爽的气息不稳，脑子乱乎乎的手却没停下动作让温热的肠壁习惯被入侵的感觉。

等李泰容带着一身草莓味挺着阴茎插入，中本悠太才觉得他还没准备好，Alpha性器官太大了，绷着大腿肌肉不断的深呼吸让李泰容再插进来一点。

他们做爱都不太说话，尤其是李泰容明明前面还会害羞委屈，真的做上了只会凶狠的压着中本悠太幹，房里没有了平时芳香剂的味道，甜腻的草莓混合微苦的抹茶充满房间。

阴茎在柔软的肠道抽插，中本悠太不自觉的发出闷哼，李泰容就捏着他的屁股分的更开试图插的更深。

囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音特别大声，跟着声音阴茎一晃一晃的，中本悠太抚上开始自渎。

阴茎被包覆挤压眼下还有中本悠太色情的模样，李泰容也开始搞的气息不稳，退出阴茎拍拍中本悠太的屁股示意他趴着。

后入式更好操干，每下插入都特别凶狠，中本悠太感觉屁股都要被李泰容撞麻，李泰容低下身子握住中本悠太的手一起套弄，后颈被大量的喷洒李泰容的气息。

腺体是个敏感的部位不管Alpha还Omega都是，粗糙的舌面已触碰上腺体，中本悠太张开嘴却没有发声。

整个人被李泰容占有屁股还吃着人家阴茎，自己的被李泰容握着爱抚，连Alpha腺体都被舔舐，精神有些涣散身体却绷得很紧，要高潮了。

射在李泰容手里的瞬间腺体就被咬破，Alpha特殊犬齿咬的中本悠太很痛，苦涩味道大量溢出，嗜甜的人这时毫不在意的摄取苦味。

李泰容松开口时在中本悠太后颈留下了口水和一个完整齿痕，知道Alpha不能被标记但咬向爱人已是本能，李泰容抽出半软的阴茎丢掉装满满的套子，趴在中本悠太身上撒娇。

“悠太 要不要咬回来？”看着自己的杰作李泰容都觉得有些过分了

中本悠太只疲惫的笑了笑“不用啦，泰容又会喊疼的”

李泰容感动的抱紧中本悠太“悠太我好爱你阿”

“嗯我知道”


	2. 後續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慎！

中本悠太趴在床上感受后边强力的顶撞，抓紧床单的手被后方的人分开十指紧扣，一阵低吟后颈又留下标记痕。

最近休息时间很多有空就来到李泰容的房间做爱，脖子上的齿痕没有愈合的一天，只要待在一起李泰容总会不自主的散发大量甜味草莓。

做得过于太凶猛，中本悠太疲惫的打哈欠搂着兔子骑士睡过去。

睡一觉醒来全身发热嗓子也不太舒服，李泰容就坐在电脑前中本悠太轻轻的唤了声。

李泰容只戴了一边耳机听到声音不对劲丢着原在奔跑的人物往床上去关心人，直接暴露的游戏人物直接遭到射击死亡成为箱子。

“ 不舒服吗？ ” 长时间用滑鼠键盘而变得冰冷的手抚上中本悠太发烫的脸蛋

“ 我去拿药给你吃 ” 李泰容皱紧眉头出房间翻找之前备的药品

中本悠太吃完药又睡下去，像是错觉一样李泰容闻到抹茶味不再苦涩反而偏甜，仔细嗅闻只剩淡淡的茶味，担心中本悠太李泰容关掉电脑上床照顾人。

隔天醒来中本悠太不烧了，李泰容才放心的亲亲他

“呀 这样会传染给你的”

“ 没关系，悠太会照顾我的吧 ”

“ 傻子吗？我们都病了怎么照顾 ”

跟往常一样的撒娇斗嘴，李泰容只觉得昨天是闻错了。

“ 我今天要工作先回去准备，昨天照顾我没睡好吧？你再睡一下 ” 中本悠太下床又揉揉那露在被子外的粉色脑袋

“ 真讨厌周五呢 ” 孩子气的发言只得到中本悠太留在额上的吻

五楼的队友似乎都出门了屋里很安静也没有气味，中本悠太回到十层开门带着辛辣感的龙舌兰直扑而来不适的皱了眉。

Johnny 跑到十层来和文泰一打游戏，过度兴奋而散发的信息素。

“Johnny  味道收收 ” 中本悠太努力克制自己的表情，头很晕估计感冒还没好。

“Sorry” 和 Beta 待在一起就没想那么多，知道 Alpha 对 Alpha 气味感到不悦 Johnny 开始控制自己信息素。

没了那股烈酒味道中本悠太舒服多了，回房稍微整理下自己等经纪人来接他。

经纪人传讯息说已经在停车场，中本悠太拿好物品出房间，十层的队友大多都是 Alpha ，走到公共空间各种味道都能闻到木质、杏仁、烈酒，努力压下那股想吐的感觉走出宿舍。

到车上只剩淡淡的芳香剂，中本悠太舒口气开始想李泰容那甜甜的草莓味。

凌晨下班回到宿舍，跟着经纪人上了五楼，想了半天的人刚好在客厅吃饭，中本悠太愉悦的散发信息素。

在场的人都闻到一股甜腻的抹茶味很不对劲，中本悠太从分化以来味道都是带苦，不像李泰容会随着心情改变酸甜。

“悠太 明天和我上医院健康检查一下”李泰容说着拿起食物带着中本悠太回房

在客厅的 Alpha 、 Omega 队友也识趣的没和 Beta 经纪人说什么。

房里中本悠太紧紧的抱住李泰容摄取那甜甜的草莓香气，李泰容皱眉这太不对劲了

“ 悠太你这样 ...” 像 Omega 的行为

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 没什么去洗澡吧，明天早点去医院 ”

“ 好 ”

门诊开始看诊上早上八点，起了个大早准备出门，一早的私人医院很少人安排好门诊马上就可以看诊。

“ 有什么症状呢？ ” 医生是一名女 Alpha 淡淡的檀香围绕在诊间

“ 我的信息素突然改变味道，原本是苦的现在变成甜的 ”

医生听完挑了眉 “ 我要看一下你的腺体确认 ”

中本悠太掀起后颈略长的头发露出一片咬痕紫青的颈脖，医生看眼一旁的李泰容

“Alpha 同性伴侣中有几成的人会因为过度标记身体而产生变化，开始像 Omega 分化时发烧、信息素味道改变成为 Omega”

诊间一阵静默，最后还是医生开口

“ 我帮你开点 Omega 抑制剂或许你发情期用得到，另外建议你去挂下 Omega 那边的门诊检查腺体 ”

看完诊就马上接着看 Omega 科，开了些喷雾用来舒缓腺体改变的不适，医生也帮忙预测了下第一次发情时间。

一路沉默的回到宿舍，中本悠太被李泰容带回房间。

“ 对不起 ”

中本悠太落在一个草莓味的拥抱里，还没完整消化从 Alpha  变成 Omega 的事情，中本悠太愣在原地没说话，李泰容紧紧抱着中本悠太一遍又一遍的说对不起。

“泰容 我想先睡一觉”

李泰容应声放开中本悠太，中本悠太转身开门

“ 悠太！ ”

“ 我回十层去睡 ... 这阵子让我一个人待着好吗？ ”

平时有着亮光的眼眸此时变得黯淡，李泰容虽然着急但也不敢阻止，传了 kakao 让年长的哥哥多帮忙看照中本悠太。

距离上次从医院回来已经过五天，队里最近没有通告李泰容根本碰不上中本悠太，不管练习还是录音都错开，传的 kakao 总是不读不回，小草莓都没了活力总是泛着淡淡的酸意。

只能依靠队友们来得到中本悠太最近的消息，成员们各自震惊到默默接受中本悠太变成 Omega ，平时爱黏着中本悠太的 Alpha 弟弟们忽然都不敢随意肢体接触。

现在中本悠太几乎都和 Beta 室友待在一起，这样想或许有些恶劣但终于没人和李泰容抢中本悠太，还可以完整的标记中本悠太让他只变成李泰容的。

中本悠太不愿意见面李泰容自然也不强迫，跟以往一样跑行程、练习、作曲，然后从成员们那知道中本悠太近况，再拿出手机给中本悠太发消息。

中本悠太躲起来的第十天，李泰容录音结束打开房门就看见躺在床上枕着兔子骑士睡觉的人，若不是空气中的甜味李泰容会以在做梦。

太久没见到中本悠太好像瘦了黑眼圈变深了，睡得不太舒服的样子眉头紧皱着，抹茶味越来越浓郁才发觉是医生推测出发情期的几日。

“悠太 悠太”

中本悠太迷迷糊糊的醒来浑身发烫，嗅到甜甜的草莓味一阵酥麻尔后下体产生湿意，奇怪的感觉让中本悠太立刻清醒。

中本悠太是因为发情期才来他房间，李泰容开始散发更多信息素来安抚 Omega

“ 好点吗？ ”

中本悠太点点头虽然下体还流淌着汁液但没那么热了

“ 暂时标记吗？ ” 李泰容哑着嗓子询问

“ 不做爱吗？ ” 中本悠太和往常一样的亮着眼眸看向李泰容

“ 我 ...”

“是我放任让你咬的 不要太在意，我这几天想了很多，泰容 这不能全怪你谁会想到我是那几成的其中一人呢”

之前中本悠太说话都伴着苦涩的味道让李泰容冷静，现在变成甜味勾的李泰容快疯了。

“ 所以泰容做爱标记我吧 ”

中本悠太说完接收到带着滚烫气息的吻，有些粗鲁品尝到甜茶味就变得小心，一个甜腻的吻像在嘴中含了块糖似的。

李泰容一个触碰中本悠太全身战栗后开始空虚的叫嚣，身体变的和以前不一样止不住的流水和颤抖。

兔子骑士脸朝下跟着中本悠太的背心掉落地板，乳尖没有逗弄就挺立还比以往大了些，手指和舌头同时抚慰激的中本悠太发出声音。

以前没那么敏感的中本悠太用手虚捂着嘴，随李泰容的动作不由自主的挺腰配合，内裤好像湿了一大片。

“ 泰容 ... 好了 ”

Omega 的身体禁不起挑逗，一瞬间就为交合做好准备。

中本悠太脱下裤子翻身，垫着李泰容的枕头跪趴臀部高高的翘起，湿透的布料服贴在皮肤上勾勒出饱满的形状。

李泰容忍住施虐欲拉下中本悠太的内裤，平时需要依靠润滑的小穴现在不断地滴落水痕，骨感的手指试探性的插入，中本悠太紧紧抱住枕头嗅着上头的信息素颤抖。

甬道变得湿滑更加有弹性，轻而易举的就吃入两指，手指往深处探索抽离时带出水丝，李泰容舔着手指起身去拿套，中本悠太能完整的看到李泰容的动作瞬间红透了脸颊。

“ 你别吃那个 ...”

“ 哪个？ ” 李泰容正戴着套子想逗弄下中本悠太

中本悠太不理他把脸埋进枕头里，李泰容就用阴茎磨蹭中本悠太湿软的穴口缓缓的插入，叫喘声通通没入枕头。

操起来没什么不同，只是中本悠太会开始流水罢了，往记忆中的敏感点顶撞几下，中本悠太就抖着身体射精然后屁股流出一摊液体。

李泰容幹起来还是很凶，滚烫的硬挺不断地捣入穴中，插入的开发感抽离时的挽留让李泰容为之疯狂，中本悠太被操的喘不过气从枕头中抬头呼吸新鲜空气，呻吟也跟着散布到空中。

中本悠太的臀部被李泰容抓着紧压在胯下，没有逃跑的空间每次的插入都填得满满，还用着不同技巧来操幹中本悠太，这次李泰容顶到最里不抽出就对着中本悠太新多出的敏感点研磨。

中本悠太张嘴叫唤被刺激的流泪，敏感点一直被李泰容插弄中本悠太又射了一次精，穴道也持续经孪高潮收缩。

腹部一阵下坠感身体的异样带给中本悠太慌张，伴随短暂尖叫李泰容插进了生殖腔，生殖腔比甬道小一点紧紧绞着李泰容阴茎想让他喷洒液体在腔内后孕育生命。

勉强抽插几下李泰容抵在深处忍不住的射精，马上压下身体去啃咬凸起的腺体，之前的标记只剩一点痕迹，这次又落下个新的两个甜腻的信息素混在一起。

记得医生说的 Alpha  腺体转变成 Omega

腺体会特别脆弱，李泰容不敢咬太久留下标记后松开温柔的亲吻腺体，满是悸动中本悠太居然成为他的 Omega 了。

“ 我要喝水 ... 好累 ” 哭喊和尖叫让中本悠太哑了嗓子

李泰容抽出阴茎丢掉盛满的套子，穿上短裤出门盛水。

中本悠太揉眼睛擦去泪痕边喝着水 “ 你不穿内裤吗？ ”

“ 你发情期还有几天，穿了还是要脱 ”

中本悠太害躁的嗯一声，李泰容用满满的草莓包裹住中本悠太，把人拉进怀里

“ 我爱你 ”

“ 我也爱你 ”


End file.
